pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokerus Gone Wrong
~ Yin. . . ~ Link: http://skyjaykat.deviantart.com/art/Pokerus-Gone-Wrong-204448021 Pokerus Gone Wrong Entry 1: Mother told me to write in this journal every day now that I'm in this rescue team thing. She said it might hold interesting stories that others would love to hear. Anyways, I joined the guild with my new partner. He's an Absol named Yin. I've never met him before, but after talking to him for a few hours at the guild, I think he's trustworthy. That's all I gotta report today. Entry 2: Yin and I got to go on our first mission today. It was really fun, and my partner is really strong and brave. I hope I don't slow him down. Entry 3: Sentry duty today. It was interesting, as I have never done it before. I got in trouble for not knowing what Pokémon were what. I guess I should start studying footprints… Entry 4: Life at the guild is tough. I've noticed that over the past few days Yin has been getting slower and slower, even though he is leveling up like crazy and eating a lot. I sure hope he's okay… Entry 5: It's been over a month since I've started the guild. Nothing to really write about, except that we are doing really well in our expeditions. We finally decided a name, though. Our team is called Team Scythe. It fits, because my tail is misshapen into a scythe that is somewhat identical to Yin's! Too think we have gone a month without thinking of that. Entry 6: Yin keeps getting slower and slower, yet stronger and stronger, like he's pushing himself to hard or something. I'm really worried for him... He's the best friend I've ever had, to be honest, and we've only known each other for 2 months… Entry 7: My partner collapsed today. We were in the middle of fighting a criminal that has been on the board for some time, and when we were just about to catch him, Yin collapsed. I could leave him there, so I had to bring him home… We're calling a doctor to check on him tomorrow. Entry 8: The doctor has finally arrived. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't know. He said that he'd send Yin to a human Pokémon Center in the morning… I think whatever is effecting Yin has gotten to me, too, for some reason. Entry 9: Yin came back from the Pokémon Center with something called 'Pokerus'. They said it was harmless, so I figured it'd be okay. I wonder why I keep feeling like this isn't right..? Entry 10: I've been crying today. Yin fainted as soon as he got up today, so he was taken away to a place where they could try to help him. I really, really hope they can help him, because I really like Yin. I feel so close to him… Entry 11: It's been a month since Yin left. I was doing fine on my expeditions alone until yesterday. I passed out and a nice Caterpie called for the guild to take me back there. I think I've caught this thing Yin had… Entry 12: I keep failing on my expeditions… Every time I'm close to the bad guy, I get a fainting spell, or wear myself out, or even nearly kill the guy… Entry 13: I've been kicked out of the guild. They said that I was becoming a 'threat' to everyone. I think it's because I accidentally broke Pidove's wing… And that I got in a fight with one of the new teams. Entry 14: Yin c-came home today… He… He looked horrible… His flesh is torn all over, his eyes are swollen and murderous, and his claws look like they have been worn out. He was sent here sedated, and I apparently have to take care of him. I don't know if I've ever cried this hard… Entry 15: I found Yin dead… He has a huge hole over his stomach that spread throughout his body. It looked as if he had been eaten. I sprayed his body with some pesticides and asked a scientist to inspect him. It seems that his 'Pokerus' was much worse than that. They don't know what to call it… Entry 16: I'm having trouble writing, now. I've been told that Yin's bug is eating me inside out… I hope whoever reads this will enjoy our tales. It was fun while it lasted. A detective came to check the two poor Pokémon who had been infected with this deadly, unknown virus who was known as 'Pokerus' gone wrong. He was shocked to find that the male Absol, known as Yin, had been just a skeleton with most organs gone and just his back and some of his head still there. The female Pichu with the scythe-like tail named Hope was completely eaten, it looks, with only a single organ, her heart, and her tail remaining. Close examination could show that the tail was too hard for this virus to get, and that it was still devouring the heart as we got there. This home has been closed off to all Pokémon, and the memory of the ex-exploration team, Scythe, will remain in the hearts of their friends. Category:Pokemon